History Repeats Itself
by Kio Songbird
Summary: But when the time comes revenge must be paid. They fell into darkness because no one took the time to tell them what happened One Christmas Eve. Takes place after the movie. LockShock, JackSally, OcOc, OcOc.
1. Prologue: The birth of a tragedy

**History Repeats Itself**

Prologue: The birth of a tragedy

I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas, if I did this wouldn't be fanfiction now would it?

I don't own Tragedy either, she belongs to Mizery.

I also don't own this chapter's plot, that also belongs to Mizery, edited by me of course.

----

The Pumpkin King continued to pace across the room, then turn around when he reached the wall, and started over. Shock sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Calm down will you, Jack." She looked over at him. "I'm sure Sally is fine."

It had been fifteen years since the Christmas disaster, and the death of Oogie Boogie. Jack and Sally had settled down and everything was as it was before Jack stumbled upon Christmas Town.

"How can I calm down, Shock!" Jack sat down, warily next to the witch. "I'm worried! This is our first child!" He rested his skull in his hands.

"Jack...Your over reacting. I'm sure both the child and Sally will be fine." Over the years Jack and Sally had learned to trust the trick-or-treaters, especially Shock. Jack looked up at Shock.

"Hey, where's Lock and Barrel?" He asked.

"Oh them? They went back to the tree house, they got bored." She sighed. The door across from the two suddenly flew open. Dr. Finkelstein rolled out, and looked over at Jack. The Pumpkin King jumped up and walked over to the Doctor.

"It's a girl..." The doctor said, handing a small bundle to Jack. She had black hair, with dark red tips, most of her body looked human, aside from the white skin. The only thing that stood out was that her right arm was bone, she also had a single stitch towards the bottom of her left arm.

"But...I'm afraid..." Dr. Finkelstein continued. Jack looked up from the child, Shock slowly stood up and walked over next to Jack. "Its Sally..."

"What? What happened Doctor?!" Jack searched Dr. Finkelstein's face for some sort of answer. Shock's eyes widened, she knew what was coming.

"Sally...Your wife...She didn't make it...Jack."

"W-what?!" Jack froze, his body turned rigid. He handed the child to Shock, who looked down at her and walked out.

"She's dead, Jack. She couldn't handle the child's birth."

----

Jack walked to the Tree House, where he was greeted by Shock, handed the child and brought into the living room.

"So what are you going to call it?" Lock asked.

"She." Shock corrected, Lock just snorted. Before Jack could answer Barrel dashed into the room.

"So I heard Sally died! Wow! Just wow! What a tragedy, eh Jack?" Barrel smiled, that was before he was hit over the head with Shock's broom.

"WHAT KIND OF THING IS THAT TO SAY?!" She hissed.

"THAT'S IT!" Jack suddenly, and sort of randomly yelled out. Shock froze from beating on Barrel, and Lock jumped at the sudden outburst.

"Eh?" The three questioned.

"Her name! Her name will be Tragedy!" Jack smiled.

"Tragedy?" Lock blinked.

"That's a good name." Barrel smiled.

"And you three." Jack nodded towards the old shrine, now boarded up. "New rule: No one, and I mean NO one is to talk about Oogie Boogie around any of the future children from this point on! Got it?!"

"Of course!" and for once, the three were serious.

----

**Author's note:**

WALLAH! CHAPTER ONE! Um...Sorta...Its really just the prologue...Do you know how bad I wanted to put something about porn in this? xDDD I blame Mero...and our...I guess its sorta a roleplay...Well it started as a Cosplay...So I don't know xD ANYWAY! Next chapter should be up soon.


	2. Chapter One: The new TrickorTreaters

**History Repeats Itself**

Chapter One: The new Trick-or-Treaters

I don't own The Nightmare Before Christmas, if I did this wouldn't be fanfiction now would it?

I don't own Tragedy either, she belongs to Mizery.

From this chapter on, I own the plot, Chi, Shadow, Spike and some other random characters

----

**FOURTEEN YEARS LATER**

The black haired boy ran out of the Witches' Shop, a large bag of stolen candy thrown over his shoulder.

"GET BACK HERE!" One of the witches snarled.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" He snorted. "COME ON, CHI! HURRY IT UP!" He looked back over his shoulder to see a red haired girl throwing the last roll of toilet paper over the shop.

"Chi?!" The other witch spun around just in time to see the devil girl run past her, followed by a black and red haired girl with another bag of candy. The second girl jumped over the shorter of the witches and the other girl wound her devil tail around the taller witch's leg, tripping her.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND, TRAGEDY! HURRY UP!" and with that, the boy disappeared into the woods, followed by the two girls.

"They're so much like their parents..." The taller witch sighed, standing up again.

"But Tragedy...She's Jack's daughter right?" The shorter one asked.

"I don't know who she gets it from. Maybe from hanging out with the other two."

----

"Another heist well done, eh guys?" The black haired boy asked.

"Do you even have to ask, Shadow." The red haired girl, Chi, laughed.

"I think this was our best yet! I mean, we got two whole bags full!" The other girl smiled.

"I know! It was awesome!" Shadow, the black haired boy, agreed.

"CHI! SHADOW! TRAGEDY! GET OUT HERE THIS INSENT!" The sudden yell broke the three teens' train of thought.

"Mom?" Both Chi and Shadow looked at each other.

"Busted." The other girl said under her breath. The three slowly slinked out of their hiding place, only to come face to face with a very pissed off Shock.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT ROBBING THE WITCHES' SHOP?!" She yelled.

"Mom...Can't you have a little slack? Its Halloween." Chi looked up at the older woman.

"Not to mention, your not my mom." The black and red haired girl, Tragedy growled.

"But I am your babysitter." Shock sighed. "Fine, whatever. I don't have time for this. Chi, Shadow; go home and change. You too, Tragedy. The Halloween Ceremony is in an hour, and you know how much your father wants you to be there."

"Yeah, yeah...I know, Dad wants me to be the next Ruler of Halloween. I've heard it so many time." Tragedy waved her hand. Chi and Shadow waved a goodbye to Tragedy as they fled in different directions.

----

**Author's Note**

THE REAL CHAPTER NUMBER ONE! WOOT:D YAY! Also, Chi and Shadow are twins, they are one year younger then Tragedy, so they're 13, and for you slow people out there. Shock is Chi and Shadow's mom, meaning, Lock is their dad. –Waves arms around- YAY! Anyway, we should be getting to the real plot here soon. –nods really fast- The next chapter, hopefully will be longer.


End file.
